


Morgenstern's Aquarium Funday

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU world, Gen, Sibling Bonding, World Inverted, just siblings, mentioned of the rest of the gang, product of me avoiding my homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Basically, an AU of Clary and Sebastian as normal loving siblings takes place in the AU world Clary went too. Clary and Sebastian go to the Aquarium and look at the fishes, this is just me avoiding my homework.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on the photos of Kat and Will at the aquarium.

Clary was sitting in the living reading a book she had to for her art history class, while also group chatting with her friends. As she was about to answer a text from the chat her brother plucked her phone out of her hands.

"Hey!" she said looking up at her brother, "Jon give that back!" she got up and reached for her phone when he held his hand up, ugh, curse his height. 

"No dice  _little_ sister," he emphasized the little. 

"Come on Jon, I was talking to Isabelle about something really important." 

She loved her brother but he also loved to annoy her. Jon was back from college for the week, why he chose an out of state school she and her family will never know. 

"I've been back for 2 days now and I've hardly seen you, between your classes and your friends we haven't had our regularly scheduled sibling day o' fun." 

Clary sighed, he was right. Whenever Jon came home from college, they would always spend a whole day together, even if he was home for a while. 

"Okay, so what do you have in mind?" She asked him slowly liking the idea of their day o' fun.

Jon shrugged and tossed her the phone, "It's your turn to choose, you pick. I'm going to go for a run." Once Jon was out the door Clary quickly went to her phone and texted her friends

**To: Jace, Izzy, Alec, Simon, and Magnus (a new member of their group, kind of quiet but Alec liked him so they liked him)**

**Clary: help! It's sibling day o' fun and it's my turn to pick! SOS**

**Magnus: What?**

**Jace: It's a day where Clary and her older brother Jonathan, or Jon for short, spend the whole day together, they go completely off the grid.**

**Simon: aww is Jacey a little jealous? ;P**

**Jace: can it Lewis.**

**Clary: Boys! Focus! I have to top Jon's day last time, remember?**

**Izzy: Oh yeah, he shut down Luna Park for the whole night and invited us, that was nice of him, and that was fun!**

**Clary: Izzy! Not helping.  
**

**Izzy: Sorry, when did Jon get back anyway?**

**Clary: Uhh, 2 days ago.**

**Jace: he's been home for two days? Wow, Clary usually you tell us when he gets here.**

**Clary: He kind of came and surprise us,**

**Magnus: well what does he like?**

**Alec: what does who like? You talking about me ;)**

**Magnus: *Blush Emoji* No, we're talking about Clary's brother.**

**Alec: Your brother is back in the city? Does he look great? ;) kidding but seriously Maggy if you would see her brother. Wow.**

**Clary: Alec! gross. That's my brother.**

**Simon: Just think of something fun Clary, Jon liked simple things.**

Everyone seemed to agree with Simon's suggestion, which didn't help her but he was right. Jon was still out so Clary took this as a chance to see what he would like, thankfully he left his computer out, and even more thankfully, she knew his passcode. Once she was in she saw his music tab open and a bunch of stuff for is classes. Then she sees a website open for the Brooklyn Aquarium, they were doing an exhibit on a rare type of fish. Jon's always liked the creatures of the deep, he was in school studying to be a marine biologist. Clary decided on what they would do, she took out her own laptop and booked two tickets for the unveiling, which was in 2 days, so she'd have to convince Jon to do sibling day o' fun in two days.

Once Jon was back she told him that they would do their day o' fun on Saturday. He seemed to be on board with it so they were settled. 

"Wanna join my friends and I for pizza night? Simon and Maureen are playing a gig, and by gig I mean playing in Simon's garage while we listen." 

Jon smiled, "sure I haven't seen your friends in a while." 

* * *

**Saturday:**

Clary had their morning planned out, nothing too heavy and tiring since they would be walking around the exhibit for a while. First, they went to Java Jones, then to Clary's favorite record shop, then to a few stores where she and Jon bought some clothes. Around 3 they went back to their apartment and dropped off the stuff they bought. 

"Okay so for the big thing I'm going to need you to wear this." She held out a blindfold,

"Seriously?" 

"yes. Now come on, you'll really enjoy this. Thankfully Simon let her borrow his band van or else they would be in trouble getting a taxi wouldn't do since she would have to tell the driver the location. After a 20 minute drive from their apartment, they arrived at the aquarium. She took her brother's hand and stood him outside the place,

"can I take this thing off now?"

"No. Not yet, once we're inside." She led the way to the door, carefully trying to maneuver from the people. 

"Okay, now you can take it off." 

Jon looked around a bit confused, "what are--"

Clary held out the tickets and he smiled,

"No way?! How did you know?"

"A little birdy told me." Jon smiled and hugged her,

"But the tickets were sold out when I last looked,"

"Well, I guess the internet likes me better." She teased, "come on we have an hour to kill before the showing, let's go look around and you can explain again why you're so interested in these fishes."

"Let's take a picture for the parentals, I promised daily updates so they would know we're not dead." Jon took out his phone and he and Clary posed for a selfie. 

To: Parental 1 (MOM)

Jon: We're alive Madre, Clary and I are swimming with the fishes (or posing with them it's the same thing)

[*Insert the photo](https://twitter.com/willtudor1/status/828429798603161602)* (It's the one of Will and Kat, from Will's twitter) 


End file.
